User blog:Lyøn/If I just let go, I'd be set free.
If I just let go, I'd be set free. Have you ever met that one person in your life, whether it be in real life or online? Just that one person that you know you'll never forget? Someone you'd give up just about anything to see them smile? I didn't even say any names. You thought of your person, didn't you? That's okay, it's expected. As I look around; it seems that all/most of my friends have someone in their life that they love or in a relationship with. I can name them all, however, I won't be naming any actual names. I had that person, you know. As many of you know, actually. Haha. I don't even wanna say his name, at this point. Although, I can guarantee you that I would've given up more than you can imagine just to be with him a little bit longer. If the most (if not, all) of you don't know who I'm talking about, then you reeeeeeally should go investigating on my message wall, find who I'm talking about, and look at his message wall. I legitimately spammed him. He never once complained. When I say that I genuinely loved and cared for this boy more than I did to some people IRL, I can't exaggerate enough. We talked, and we talked, and we talked. I've talked to him until 1:30 in the morning. The catch? I had to be awake in 4 hours for to go to school. He's done everything he could've to make me happy. Which, he very well did. Believe it or not, those days were some of the very first where I felt really loved. Don't get me wrong, I know that my parents and family love me very much. But, have you ever had the desire to feel loved by someone you aren't related to? I have. And I got that, you know. He gave me the type of love that I really don't think anyone else can give me. The type of love where you felt safe, secure. Almost like he was physically wrapping me in his arms and blinding me from the deafening sound of all the hatred going on in life. Of course, I don't know where he is now. We never really had arguments. We've had 2. If that. The catch? We both forgave each other because we legitimately loved each other. You can bash it however much you want. It won't affect me in the slightest. Because I know what I want and nobody can stop me from wanting that. I think about him every. single. day. It's uncanny. I've never met someone who I've had such an attachment to (Besides my family IRL). He was absolutely perfect to me. I didn't see a single flaw. He was protective over me. He showed that he loved me. He did everything in his power to show everyone that he was proud to have me. He showed me off. He always made me smile. He was unbelievably funny. He lived across the country. We know this. So, obviously we wouldn't have been able to meet up. But did we think about it? Say what we'd do, where we'd go, and say? Yeah, no doubt. Would I give up just about anything to have him back? Absolutely. Do I miss him? Incredibly. What would you give up to have him again? Just about anything. Did you trust/love him more than you did your friends? At the time, Yes. Who are you talking about? Sean. When was the last time you talked to him? January 11th, 2016. What happened? I couldn't answer that even if I wanted to. I don't know. He went inactive. Again. What was the last message he sent to you? I love you lots, baby girl <3 Have you cried over this? Yes. Are you heartbroken? Yes. Category:Blog posts